Durante la boda
by Little Kagamine Love
Summary: Historias cortas de multiples parejas, todas relacionadas con las ocurrencias durante la boda incestuosa de Len y Rin de mi otro fanfic "¿Cómo puede ser el amor algo malo?"(Favor de leerlo primero). Simples, cortas, con la mera intensión de rellenar ligeros huecos surgidos en la trama, y de satisfacer las dudas surgidas en la formación de las parejas. Primera historia: MikuoxLuki.


Durante la boda.

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

Notas iniciales: Como pueden ver, he estado cumpliendo de manera lentamente con los retos que me propuse a cumplir de escribir los fanfictions que dije que escribiría, y tengo una idea vaga para cada uno de estos, decidí ponerlos todos en una sola historia para cada par de personajes. Primero que nada, iniciaremos con el MikuoxLuki. Como nota, cabe aclarar que todas las historias se ubican durante la boda de Len y Rin del fanfic de "¿Cómo puede el amor ser algo malo?". Les recomiendo leer ese primero.

* * *

Después de la ceremonia, todos los invitados se dirigieron a acompañar a los hermanos, esposos desde esa misma tarde, y habían dedicado unos cuantos minutos para poder ver a los hermanos Kagamine abriendo el baile para todos con un paso lento a la marcha nupcial. Después de eso, se dedicaron a bailar unas cuantas canciones un poco más tranquilas y alegres, con un ritmo que les permitió moverse mucho mejor y a la par, con una elegancia natural y repentina que impresionó a quienes no estaban acostumbrados a verlos.

Luego de eso, procedieron a intercambiar parejas de baile, primero con sus padres, dando un paso un poco más lento, y más tarde a empezar a intercambiar a sus parejas con otras personas. Eventualmente, fueron Miku y Kaito, quienes cedieron sus lugares a Mikuo y a Luki, quienes estaban ansiosos por bailar con Len y Rin. Luki se fue a bailar con Len mientras que Mikuo comenzó a bailar con Rin.

No hace falta decir que Len no se sentía nada cómodo con aquello. Simplemente Luki había tratado de llevar el baile, haciendo sentir a Len como la dama que era llevada en dicha danza, lo cual lo hizo sentir humillado —Permíteme a mi— dijo para tratar de reponer su orgullo masculino, siendo él quien tomaba a Luki por la cintura, pero dicho toque solamente le hizo sentir más incómodo aún.

—Len, tranquilo, sé que no toleras demasiado a la gente... como yo— dijo incomodado —Pero solamente tienes que comportarte conmigo como lo harías con cualquier otro chico— le dijo con diversión, intentando relajar el ambiente.

—Eso no ocurriría, porque si fueras "cualquier otro chico" entonces no estaría bailando contigo, estaría bailando con la chica ocuparía la identidad de tu pareja— declaró sin importarle mucho si es que sus palabras eran bruscas o no.

—Bueno, eso de los roles me parece muy injusto de tu parte, si te fijas, Mikuo y Rin saben llevarlo muy bien, sin complicaciones innecesarias— señaló a sus respectivas parejas, en donde Rin guiaba el baile mientras Mikuo tomaba el papel de ser quien era guiado.

—Eso es diferente, sabes que Mikuo era nuestro amigo desde hace años, antes incluso de que se revelara que era gay— aclaró con gravedad, intentando sonar lo más serio posible.

—¿Pero entonces que lo hace diferente entre ustedes dos? Yo le agrado a Rin, no sé porque a ti no— se lamentó mientras se trataba de mostrar ligeramente cariñoso con Len.

—Mira, no es que personalmente me desagrades o algo así, estoy seguro de que no eres como tu hermana— comenzó Len aclarando.

—Muchas gracias por reconocer eso— agradeció el peli rosado.

—Y no es por discriminarte... pero...— se quedó sin palabras mientras que comenzaba a incomodarse.

—¿Te disgusta que sea gay?— preguntó un poco más concernido, incluso tratando de no ofenderse con todo lo que era su voluntad.

—Bueno, no quiero generalizar, pero las personas homosexuales que he conocido, ya sea por correos o por comunicación remota, son bastante degenerados, pervertidos que tratan de seducirme, o que de alguna manera tratan de complacerse contándome sus fantasías conmigo— describió sin poder dejar de fruncir el seño —Unos cuantos incluso dicen que yo soy el símbolo de los ídolos musicales gay de Japón, y cuando les digo que ni siquiera soy homosexual, ellos insisten en que debo de serlo, solo porque soy bajo de estatura, o porque soy rubio— dijo tratando de ridiculizar esos argumentos que le habían dado.

—Bueno... eso si suena a una clase de terrible acoso— respondió Luki dándose cuenta de lo asqueroso que debía de ser lo primero, pero asombrándose más por lo segundo —Pero no creo que esté tan mal que la gente te tome como un símbolo homosexual... incluso si realmente no lo eres, puedes inspirar a muchas personas— trató de argumentar con mayor suavidad.

—Pero sería una inspiración vacía, si es que piensan que soy gay solo porque soy atractivo, o porque me pinto las uñas, o porque uso los trajes que uso— se molestó de nuevo, sintiéndose arrepentido de haber usado los humillantes atuendos para algunas de sus canciones —Y además, debes de creerme, que para mi, el hecho de que todos quieran que sea homosexual, debe de ser tan terrible como que todos esperen que seas heterosexual y no lo seas— dio un punto claro y bastante fijo en eso.

—Supongo que es terrible que pretendan con algo como la sexualidad de uno, como si ellos supieran más que uno— se dio cuenta de que Len había tenido una experiencia realmente terrible con ese asunto, y era mejor no tratar de arreglar algo que otros habían destrozado.

—Lo peor era que siempre me emparejaban con... Kaito— dijo asqueado como pocas veces lo habría estado —De una manera bastante obsesiva— trató de contener la ira que sentía en contra de Kaito y recordando que eran otras personas las que hacían esta clase de emparejamiento.

—Si, eso debe de ser muy molesto...— hasta ese punto se habían relajado un poco más, quizá su actitud pasiva con Len le había llevado a ganar un poco más de su confianza, aunque aún sentía la necesidad de aclarar algo más para romper cualquier posible barrera que hubiese entre ambos. —Y no debes de preocuparte por mi... yo respeto bastante las decisiones de vida, además de que tengo a Mikuo para mi...— trató de formar alguna clase de apología por cualquier acoso que pudiera haberse hecho obvio durante el baile o incluso desde antes.

—Es bueno saber eso, porque sabes una cosa...— el rubio se giró de un lado a otro buscando con la mirada a alguien quien de casualidad pudiera escucharlo —Estoy consiente de que soy deseado por ambos géneros, pero no sabía si es que con los hombres existía esa misma línea de respeto que separa a las pretendientes...— trató de sonar lo más lógico posible, pero Luki lo entendió de apenas de manera vaga.

—Si, eso mismo...— trató de seguirle la corriente, volviendo a retomar un poco el paso del baile que llevaban los dos —Pero tienes que admitir que saber que eres tan deseado también es beneficioso para el autoestima, incluso su es por gente de tu mismo genero— intuyó Luki mientras observaba que la pieza de baile casi acababa.

—No mucho, si debo decirlo, es lo mismo que si fueran mujeres, no necesito a nadie más aparte de Rin— dejó bien claro el Kagamine, jactándose de la firmeza con la que reconocía la promesa del matrimonio.

—Pues si, pero tienes que admitir, que si en alguna realidad alternativa en donde no existiera Rin, y estuvieras tu solo... ¿No te motivaría eso de ser deseado por todo el mundo?— preguntó queriendo sacar un poco más a Len de la cáscara que lo protegía.

—Si no existiera Rin...— dijo Len como si de pronto estuviera enojado —Bueno, quizá le daría una oportunidad a alguien, en el caso de que Rin no existiera— fingió ponerse a pensar por unos instantes —Creo que quizá saldría con Mikuo... sin duda es un chico atractivo— salió con esa resolución de la nada.

—¿Mikuo? ¡¿Mi Mikuo?!— preguntó de una forma obviamente celosa por el nombramiento de su enamorado.

—Si, no estaría mal, digo, ya he salido con Miku y puedo decir que la experiencia habría sido mejor si ella hubiera sido un chico— trató de justificarse con alguna clase de validez que no lo hiciera sonar demasiado serio a la vez.

—Creo que entiendo lo que intentas hacer... y creo que dejaremos la discusión aquí mismo— insistió Luki mientras perdía la paciencia .

—Me parece perfecto— contestó Len sin molestarse en seguir hablando con él, mejor aún, porque en ese momento terminó la pieza que habían bailado durante su discusión.

Después de terminar el baile, Miki y Piko fueron quienes se acercaron a la pareja de gemelos, proponiéndose a bailar con ellos, pero por idea de mujeres, Piko y Len terminaron bailando juntos mientras que ellas les veían.

En cuanto a Mikuo y a Luki, ellos dos decidieron salir de la carpa y ponerse a caminar un rato por los alrededores, pensando bastante en lo que era ahora su relación, pero casi sin decir palabra alguna. Caminaron por el territorio que correspondería al parque que Salta había robado del gobierno de la ciudad.

Caminaban juntos mientras se habían quitado sus sacos. El sol se había ocultado después de la hora de comer, y habían bebido un poco, se sentían alegres y con la cabeza ligera, apoyándose uno sobre el otro para caminar.

—Sabes, no pensé que las cosas salieran tan bien entre tu y yo— admitió Luki mientras caminaba algo nervioso al lado de Mikuo —Fue tan improbable que finalmente nos hubiéramos visto, y ahora podemos estar juntos...— dijo con un poco de su voz yéndose lentamente.

—Bueno, no suenas tan emocionado como pensé que sonarías— dijo Mikuo colocando su brazo alrededor del peli rosado.

—Bueno... Luka no reaccionó como esperaba, y tuve demasiado miedo de decirle a mi padre, aunque sabía que ella le dirá eventualmente— rio de manera miserable mientras que raspaba su garganta para tratar de encontrar pronto consuelo con lo que diría su novio.

—Puedo imaginarlo, de hecho, siempre tuve miedo de contárselo a mi familia, incluso a Miku— confesó Mikuo de manera similar, sintiéndose apenado —Ella reaccionó mal, pero aprendió a aceptarme después de un rato... con mi padre fue diferente, no le agradó nada la idea— se mortificó un poco mientras que se sentaba en un pequeño montículo que procedía al lago.

Luki se sentó a su lado, aspirando un poco del aire fresco que se encontraba en el ambiente gracias a la noche de otoño. —¿Sabes una cosa? No solamente estaba emocionado por venir aquí debido a que podría encontrarte y verme contigo, pero también quería ver la boda de Len y Rin— expresó con bastante encanto —Cuando supe que se iban a casar, me impresionó bastante, ni siquiera podía ocultarlo de Luka— volvió a reír rápidamente mientras que giraba a ver de nuevo a Mikuo, quien parecía compartir esa opinión —¡Ellos son hermanos, y se han casado!— exclamó levantando las dos manos a la vez.

—Lo sé, hacen pensar que cualquier cosa es posible— ahora fue Mikuo el que habló con ilusión en su mente —Si ellos dos pueden estar juntos, yendo en contra de toda la sociedad y de sus familias, creo que para nosotros no sería tan difícil...— se detuvo antes de continuar con sus palabras, para después ver al peli rosa y besarlo de manera rápida en los labios.

—Créeme, que yo también quiero estar tranquilo contigo, algo similar a lo que los gemelos tienen, en donde no nos pueda importar lo que todos los demás piensan— opinó Luki tratando de sacar el lado bueno al asunto.

—Podemos hacer eso... siempre y cuando sigamos comunicados todos los días, podemos tener nuestra relación y no temer a nadie, ni a sus críticas— opinó animadamente Mikuo mientras que apoyaba a su novio contra su hombro.

—Quiero seguir viéndote... sin importar que pase— le dijo el Megurine mientras besaba su hombro, pegándose un poco más a él —De verdad nunca esperé a que las cosas fueran las bien entre nosotros dos cuando nos conocimos— admitió abrazándolo por la mitad de su cuerpo.

—Yo tampoco lo esperaba, honestamente, conforme más nos conocíamos por internet, pensé que no te soportaba... hasta que nos convertimos en algo más que amigos— se burló un poco y ambos volvieron a besarse, lentamente comenzando a profundizar el beso.

Los dos se tumbaron sobre el montículo de tierra mientras que continuaban besándose, cada vez apasionándose más. Luki disfrutaba de la ligera rudeza de Mikuo, pero a la vez de su cuidado con su cuerpo ligeramente más pequeño, y Mikuo, a su vez, disfrutaba poder sentir al peli rosado como completamente suyo, abrazándolo con un intenso apego a si mismo mientras seguían disfrutando del momento.

—Espera...— le detuvo Luki rápidamente —¿No crees que deberíamos de movernos de aquí? La marea podría subir a mitad de la noche y llevarnos— dijo intentando sonar elocuente.

—Luki... ese es un lago— contestó el peli verde mientras intentaba no reírse de él —De verdad estás ebrio— dijo mientras besaba su frente y luego seguía con lo mismo de antes, disfrutando a toda plenitud aquella noche, mientras a lo lejos, seguía sonando el sonido de la fiesta y de las celebraciones, ellos dos simplemente se mantenían juntos, consumando algo que deseaban consumar desde hace mucho tiempo, pero que la distancia no se los permitía.

* * *

Pasaron la noche entera afuera, cubiertos con sus sacos uno junto al otro, dejando que la resaca les hiciera dormirse, abrazándose para compartir el calor en esa mañana nublada de otoño.

—¡Despierten!— les gritó el Maestro mientras que los empujaba a los dos con el pie, aún recostados uno junto al otro. Los dos se despertaron y vieron hacia arriba sin mucha preocupación, ya fuera porque desconocían claramente cómo eran el Maestro, o simplemente estaban demasiado adormilados para preocuparse.

—Discúlpenos...— dijo Mikuo en cuanto comenzaba a levantarse —Nos pusimos algo... locos aquí— se burló un poco mientras acomodaba su pantalón y comenzaba a levantarse lentamente, viendo como Luki, quien había terminado del otro lado de donde estaba originalmente, también comenzaba a a reír.

Ahora, bajo el contexto en el que había pasado las últimas dieciséis horas, no era fácil para el Maestro mantenerse en sus casillas. Su casa había sido volteada patas arriba, había tenido momentos estresantes con casi todos los vocaloids, y ahora estaba en medio de su jardín, con un par de jóvenes alcoholizados que de seguro habrían hecho lo que explícitamente les había dicho que no hicieran.

—Oiga, se ve algo estresado, ¿No quiere recostarse un poco?— preguntó Luki bromeando mientras que Mikuo se levantaba a su lado y quedaba con manos y rodillas apoyadas en el suelo. Aquella remarcación no le causó ninguna gracia a Salta, quien estaba con su camisa desarreglada y su corbata colgando de manera débil alrededor de su cuello, y sus pantalones manchados de lo que parecía ser betún amarillento.

—No gracias— respondió el maestro con simpleza, viendo a Luki directamente a los ojos, para después levantar su pie y pisarle la cara con fuerza. Al instante mismo del golpe, levantó de nuevo el pie para dejar que el peli rosado pudiera girar mientras se retorcía del dolor y cubría su cara mientras soltaba un chillido de dolor.

—¡Luki!— Gritó Mikuo preocupado, justamente en el momento en el que recibió una fuerte patada en las costillas, tan fuerte que lo levantó en el aire unos centímetros y provocó que se girara hacia el otro lado , cayendo ahora de espaldas.

—¡Les dije que nada de sodomía!— les gritó a ambos mientras que los dos se tumbaban al suelo y se lamentaban intensamente.

En unas horas los dos estaban de nuevo levantados, con ropa simple, trabajando en el jardín, replantando el pasto y otras plantas que habían aplastado, aunque por como habían sido las cosas, ciertamente no eran los únicos que se habían puesto a trabajar.

—Bueno, me parece que tendré que tomar el vuelo de pasado mañana, tengo que regresar al estudio en Corea antes de que se acabe la semana— le dijo Mikuo de manera casual a Luki, mientras plantaban una pequeña flor de color amarillo, reemplazo de otra que había puerto bajo sus espaldas.

—Llámame en cuanto llegues, y no dejes que tu papá te desanime con nada de lo que pueda decirte— contestó el peli rosado mientras que alcanzaba a tomar su mano por sobre los juntes de jardín —Serán unos meses largos sin volver a vernos, aunque cuando menos podremos estar en contacto por internet— agregó mientras suspiraba.

—Haré que nuestras conversaciones por video cámara valgan la pena— aseguró mientras que daba un guiño en respuesta, pero viendo que de hecho, su compañero no se sentía mucho mejor a causa de la separación —No te preocupes, ya se nos ocurrirá algo para estar juntos, deberá de surgir una situación que nos lo permita eventualmente— se sintió seguro el peli verde de decir aquello, colocando una pequeña flor en el cabello de su novio, tan solo para disfrutar de como se veía con este color.

Algo apenado, Luki recibió dicha florecilla entre las hebras rosadas, y con una sonrisa rápida volvió a abrazar a Mikuo como antes —Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado... gracias a ti, siento que soy realmente como quiero ser— susurró mientras respiraba contra su pecho.

—Igualmente, no me dejes nunca— respondió el Hatsune recibiendo el abrazo. Ambos permanecieron unos instantes en esa posición, justamente en el momento en el que el Maestro les volvió a recordar que siguieran trabajando, o los enviaría a trabajos forzados en los campos helados de Siberia.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

Notas finales: Muy bien, algunas personas se molestaron por la carencia de explicaciones en mi fanfic acerca de lo ocurrido en la progresión de la boda de Len y Rin al momento del nacimiento de Vigo, y aquí están las explicaciones de cómo terminaron las parejas. De acuerdo, no es realmente una explicación de como Mikuo y Luki estuvieron juntos, sino una corta historia de ellos dos en esta historia.

Me pareció que no había nada más que remarcar en este caso, Mikuo y Luki están juntos, pareja Yaoi, algo típico, y un pequeño punto de vista de Len en el tema, creo que es más de lo que esperaba. Creo que me preocupaba escribir algo erótico para esta ocación, pero preferí reservarlo para el capítulo final, que será un Lemon de noche de bodas de Len y Rin. Sin, habrá lencería.

No se preocupen, continuaré con todas las parejas, y hablando de continuar, si bien mencioné que haría un capítulo especial de "Lo que ocurrió años después" del fanfic "¿Cómo puede ser el amor algo malo?" Me parece más apropiado dejarlo para el día 27 de diciembre, así habrá más tiempo para escribirlo, y coincidirá con el cumpleaños de los Kagamine.

En fin, eso es todo, manden comentarios acerca de la historia o algo que piensen de las parejas que faltan o de esta pareja.

Me despido...

—

—

—

BYE_.—

* * *

P.D.: Ya estoy escribiendo "Compromiso" lo juro.


End file.
